Naruto the first yukikage
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: what happen if Naruto is first to leave the leaf village because he accident purpose to Koyuki. Who will Naruto be like if he becomes the first yukikage
1. Chapter 1: sharigan vs sharigan

Naruto: The first Yukikage Chapter one 1: Sharigan vs. Sharigan part one

Naruto will have the ems, rinnega, and eight sub release. Kushina's mom will be an Uchiha. and Minato's mom will be an Senju. This will make Naruto 1/4 Senju, Uchiha, Namikaze, and Uzamaki. I will exsplain how Naruto will get the ems later in the story. Good, four sub release ,Ems Sasuke.

Team seven was about to to leave.

"I want to give you something that is special to me, , It is a limited edition Ramen, There is only fourteen that ever been made, I got some atat home and I would like you to have this one." Naruto said as he went threw his bag.

Naruto hand over a teriyaki ramen with chicken, beef, pork, and mix vegetables to Koyuki.

"You shouldn't have Naruto." Koyuki.

"Think of it as a begining of our friendship, alliance to our villages." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." Koyuki saied before she gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek.

"No promble." Naruto said before team 7 left.

With Koyuki

Koyuki went back to her place and went to the office where she can find the laws and clan laws.

"This is going to take awhile." Koyuki said before she start to read.

With team seven

"Sasuke, will you help me learn some jutsus?" ask Naruto.

"No." Sasuke said.

"I understand why you don't want, I would be scare to look weak if the deadlast know some jutsus." Naruto said before walking away with a smile.

"As if, I will show you some jutsus, but you will still be weaker then me." Sasuke said.

"I can teach you guys both some things if you want, Sakura, I can teach you some genjutsus since your chakra level is too low." Kakashi said.

"Ok, , I have to meet some people to show me some things when we get back." Naruto said.

"What things?" Sasuke ask.

"I can't tell you but if you want you can train with me and Yugao in kenjutsu." Naruto said.

"I was about to look for someone to training me that, but you made it easier for me dobe." Sasuke said.

four months later-Naruto and Sasuke was training.

Naruto was wearing all black anbu clothes, black coat with an orange phoenix, in the middle of the pheonix is the Senju symbol on the left wing is Uchiha symbol on the right wing is an Uzamaki symbol on the back, on the bottom of the coat is orange flames. He had black shoes and black fingerless gloves and twin pair of swords on his back. The swords were all all black with orange words crave in them that saids Demonic Phantom. Sasuke was wearing his shippuden clohes but black verison and instead of a purple rope it will be color dark blue , with an Uchiha symbol on the back of the shirt. He has dark blue gloves and shoes. On his back is his sword. The sword is the one from the shippuden.

"Multiple shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said as he made two thousand shadow clones.

Sasuke start to destroy clones left to right.

"Is that all you got dobe?" Sasuke ask with a looke that saids bored.

"Nope teme, When I win you will teach me the chidori," Naruto said as his clones start to go throw handsigns.

"In your dreams, the rasengan will be mine." Sasuke said as he went throw hand signs.

"Fire release: dancing fire dragon" Naruto and Sasuke both said before the send a dragon made of fire at each other.

Flash back- hours ago

" Dobe, I want to make you a deal." Sasuke said.

"What is the deal?" Naruto ask.

"We have a match, when I win you will teach me how to do the rasengan." Sasuke said.

"If I when, you will teach me the chidori." Naruto said.

"I will be the referee." Yugao said.

flash back end

Naruto and Sasuke start to run at each other.

Naruto dodge Sasuke's punch and send a punch to Sasuke's gut.

"So Naruto have improve his taijutsu." said Kakashi.

"Yeap, If Sasuke trys to copy it,it won't work because of Naruto's eyes." Kakashi said.

"What eyes are you talking about?" Yugao ask.

"The mangkyo sharigan." Kakashi said.

" When did he unlock his mangkyo sharigan?" Yugao ask.

Flash back- sharigan and mangekyo sharigan

Unlocking the Sharigan

Naruto was going threw the garbage looking for the food.

"You want food?" a man ask.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"Here you go, this will be your last food that you would every have Demon." the guy said as he threw the food at Naruto.

The man and couple others start to punch and kick Naruto. Yugao came back from her mission with Kakashi. They hear a scream an head to the area where the scream had came from.

Sakura have came from the store and went to the training area where she saw her two team mates training. Naruto keep dodging their attacks .

"Why dose the demon got the sharigan?" one of guys ask.

"He finally unlock the sharigan." Kakashi said as he snap the guys neck.

Yugao and Kakashi kill all the people that had attack Naruto.

"Hey there" Yugao said as shewalk up to Naruto.

Naruto start to backing away. Kakashi show up behind Naruto.

"Everything will be alright." said Kakashi.

"Please don't hurt me." Naruto begged.

"I won't, I see that you have your eyes." Kakashi said.

"What eyes?" Naruto ask.

"I can exsplain everything when I train you how to use it, I want you to not use them unless I give you permission." Kakashi said.

"Ok, what is your name ask?" Naruto ask.

"You can call me wolf and this is." before Kakashi can finish Yugao have interrupt him.

"My name is Cat but when I am not wearing the mask you call me Yugao." Yugao said as she remove her mask.

"Ok Yugao-chan." Naruto said.

Unlocking the Mangkyo Sharigan

Naruto was trap in Kakashi genjutsu. He saw Sakura laying down in her own blood, Sasuke clawing away from him. Yugao with her sword in her heart.

"Why Naruto?, I did everything for you." Kakashi ask.

Sasuke I thought we are brothers." Sasuke said before naruto watch himself killing Sasuke.

"Nooooo" Naruto said as his sharigan turn into swirls.

"It is just a genjutsu." Naruto said before he escape the genjutsu.

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi said before he notice Naruto eyes had turn into the mangkyo sharigan.

"Your sharigan have turn into the mangekyo sharigan." Kakashi said.

"Cool" Naruto said.

"After I train you how to use it then you canreveal you dojutsus." Kakashi said.

"Good, I am tired of hiding it." Naruto said.

flash back end

"Is that Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura ask since she haven't seen them since the snow mission.

Kakashi had told her to meet them there.

"Yeap" said Kakashi.

Naruto keep on dodging Sasukes punches.

Sasuke activate his sharigan. Naruto saw this so he activate his sharigan.

"You got the sharigan." Sasuke said witha shock look on his face.

"Yes." Naruto said as they keep on dodging each other attacks.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1. no internet

2. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
